


Easy As Breathing

by Just_East



Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Bucky, love came as easy as breathing.</p><p>To Steve, love was a little more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Breathing

To Bucky, love came as easy as breathing.

Bucky loved everyone.

Although his life had been rough; orphaned and sent through a parade of foster homes, he came out of it a little rough around the edges, but still grinning.

But Bucky was beautiful and up beat, a lover even if he did tend to fight.

Unlike Steve, who was hesitant to trust and even less likely to love.

That didn’t mean Steve wasn’t friendly or that he isolated himself, he just kept his feelings and thoughts close.

But somewhere along the way, Steve felt himself start to trust Bucky.

~

Steve and Bucky had met through the army, assigned to the same mission.

Soon they became friends.

It was tentative at first, mostly on Steve’s side, but Bucky was careful. He didn’t pry into Steve’s life or feelings, but instead he developed a strategy.

He made sure to send his most infectious smiles Steve’s way, flirting nearly shamelessly.

The other guys on the team just smiled, some having known Steve and others having known Bucky.

For the most part, Steve returned the smiles and jokes with laughter and tentative brushing of hands and knees. When Bucky flirted with him though, Steve usually turned red and sputtered, causing uproarious laughter from their team and a wicked smile from Bucky.

A wicked smile that sent pleasant shivers down Steve’s spine every time.

~

To Bucky, love came as easy as breathing, and loving Steve felt as vital as his heart beat.

To Steve, love was more difficult, but loving Bucky felt natural in a way he had never thought possible.


End file.
